


Where The Wind Takes You

by canettealonzo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canettealonzo/pseuds/canettealonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn Leigh had a normal life. Well that was before an accident happened and she found herself inside a game she was playing. Not only that, Flemeth tells her that summoning her drained Flemeth of her powers and that it is now up to her to make sure that the Hero of Ferelden and Champion of Kirkwall survives and follow their destiny.</p><p> </p><p>Got a question for me? A request? Ask me: http://ask.fm/antoinettealonzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is It A Dream?

My head hurts. I lift my hand and felt a slimy liquid on my forehead. Blood. I tried to open my eyes to no avail. I let darkness engulf me.

  
The first thing I noticed was the smell of soup. I opened my eyes to the dimmed room and groaned.

"Oh good. You're awake. Mother would be pleased."

"What? Who?" I asked the woman with black hair and eery yellow eyes.

"Well now. Tis’ proper to introduce yourself, is it not?" She asked, handing me a bowl of the soup she was stirring a while ago.

"I -" Then it hit me. My memories came crashing down.

_I was in front of the computer in my room playing Dragon Age 2. I remember how pissed I was because of Sebastian Vael's proposal to a chaste marriage. Being that my character in Origins married Alistair and became queen of Ferelden. I wanted Hawke to marry Sebastian and become princess of Starkhaven. But then he offered to have that damn chaste marriage because of the chantry blah blah. Then the lights went off. My dad muttered something about a blown fuse and went down to check it out. I stood up and got my foot tangled in the cords, tripped then fell. So that's why my head hurts so bad. Wait, what?_

  
I suddenly sat up from the bed. I looked around. Wait a minute. I know this place! This is Flemeth's hut! I looked at the woman who was stirring the soup again. Morrigan. I must've hit my head hard. Maybe I was lying in coma somewhere and this is my dream. Or maybe I was just sleeping. Maybe I'll wake up anytime now.

" You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. 'Tis fine with me." Morrigan said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Wow. This dream is so realistic. I think I'll wake up anytime now."

"What are you talking about? 'Tis not a dream. I assure that you are truly awake"

This is so weird. Oh well. Might as well go with the flow. It is a very good dream anyway.

"Morrigan, I think I'll go talk to your mother now." I said and for a moment there I saw confusion in her eyes.

"How did you know my name?" She asked, filled with suspicion.

Think fast. "I ugh. Just figured that since you look so witchy and all that Morrigan's your name. Didn't know that I'll hit the nail on the head." I shrugged.

"I see." She said, squinting her eyes with suspicion.

This seems so real. But I guess it's a good dream. Might as well enjoy.

"Mother will see you now. Just go out through those doors and she will be there." Morrigan said, breaking my thoughts.

"Thanks." I muttered. Something's wrong here. Everything seems so real. And my head hurts. _It's not supposed to hurt if this is a dream._ Wait what am I thinking. Of course this is a dream!

 

I walked out of the hut wearing loaned clothes from Morrigan. Tight leather pants that reaches just under my breast and a loose white shirt that hangs over my shoulder and showed too much of my chest and leather boots that miraculously fit well. Thank the maker for that. Oh look! I even talk like the characters. Fancy that.  
There was a pond to my right and all around me were trees. I thought hard for a moment. Ah yes. I was in Korkari Wilds.

"You must be very confused right now." A voice behind me said with amusement. I turned around and saw Flemeth in her hag clothes.

"It's a very good dream. I must say. Very realistic."

"Tis not a dream child. I summoned you here for a reason."

"Sure you did! What was I thinking? I was just summoned from my world to a game I play. Sure." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Feel the wind in your face girl. Smell the scent of the wilds. Do you still think this isn't real?"

"Of course it isn't! I -"

"You stood in the edge of precipice. And when you had a chance. You didn't hesitate to jump. This is where it brought you. To a past that no one believes. My bloodline kept our history alive. Through stories, legends and as the technology rose and left the magic in the past, they continued to retell the tale of the witch of the wilds in different ways. More so than I can tell even as I saw the future through the eyes of my blood. But you. You are different Aeryn Leigh. For after Morrigan's son died I never thought that the old god would be back in our blood again."

I shouldn’t be laughing. I know I shouldn’t be laughing. Must. Not. Laugh. I snorted. _Ah can’t help it can I?_

“You think this is funny? That’s right, go ahead and laugh at the old hag!” She said sarcastically and laughed.

"What? I don't understand! This is madness! What you're saying can't be true. Surely you don’t expect me to believe any of this."

"It is true child." She insisted. Well erm. Dream. Right. Not real. I took a deep breath.

"Let's pretend that I believe this. So why am I here? Why did you summon me?"

"To prevent our line from dying."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a lump on my throat. This time it wasn’t laughter and I’m pretty sure that puking wouldn’t be polite.

"You were the last of our line and I couldn't leave you to that burning house. But now things have changed. Summoning you here drained me of my power. Which means it's now up to you to make sure that the Hero of Ferelden and that Champion of Kirkwall will survive. I have told Morrigan the ritual with the warden. I would be much delighted if you don't mention any of this to her." Flemeth said and turned her gaze away towards the mountains where towers could be seen.

"Wait! You said something about an old god." I tried to ask but saw something that caught my attention.

Fire. The tower of Ishal! The wardens!

"You have the soul of an old god child. Remember." She whispered as she gently touched the back of her hand to my cheek. She smiled sadly and turned away from me. She walked a few paces then suddenly her skin was melting. Or at least I thought it was melting. In place of the skin, feathers started to appear. I stood there with my mouth hanging open as Flemeth shifted into a very large hawk before my very eyes. What the hell just happened? I shrugged. Too realistic to be a dream, too much of a fantasy to be real. Did I believe or did I not?

 

I sat on a boulder beside the pond. What is it about her word that keeps bothering me? Aside from me being inside a game I was playing of course. Busy trying to dissect my thoughts, I didn’t notice the soft footsteps of someone approaching me.

"I must say that the stench of roasted darkspawn doesn't whet my appetite."

I quickly cut the line of my thoughts and faced Morrigan. She doesn't need to know.

"Really? And here I thought it was just me." I quipped and forced a small smile.

"I take it that you're staying?"

"I guess. I have nowhere to go."

"Well, what's another mouth to feed?"

I smiled at her. Whether I was in a coma or really inside a game I was playing, I plan on making the best out of my situation.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Flemeth arrived three candle marks later carrying a very battered Ceraphina and Alistair.

 

Morrigan and I did as much bandaging as we could. Being as I was studying to become a vet in my old (well, the life I had before this anyway) life. I knew a couple of tricks here and there. Ceraphina looks exactly like the character I made. Long brown hair in a severe bun which was a little loose now that she just got mauled by an army of darkspawn of course. I let her hair down and gently brushed it until Morrigan said something about her waking up soon so I decided to go out and check on Alistair.

 

Alistair was already outside pacing like a madman, just like in my game. He looked tired. Handsome, but tired. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He looked up and gave me a defeated look. He had dark circles under his eyes. Oh, poor Alistair.

"Is she?" He started.

"She's gonna be completely fine." I smiled gently. I can't believe this man is my great, great, great, grandfather. Okay more greats there.

"I just don't know what to do if she's gone. All of the wardens are gone. They're all." He paused then sighed. "They're all dead."

"I'm sorry. They were great men."

"I-I don't understand. We lit the signal fire. Loghain's men should've been there."

"He left you to die." I said in a small voice.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. Your friend will be up any minute now" I said and stalked towards a lone tree which I think I could climb. No reason to scare the poor man any more than he already is. I sighed and climbed up the tree. Something I loved to do in my past li- well the life I had before this.

 

Knowing how the things would happen, I decided to just observe. Alistair continued his pacing for a few more moments before Ceraphina emerged from the hut wearing a white undershirt. She walked barefoot towards Alistair, her hair blowing gently with the wind and for a moment they just stared at each other, a look of disbelief on Alistair's face.

Ceraphina reached out and touched his face. Alistair closed his eyes then hugged her. They were talking. I sighed. This is exactly how I imagined things would be. Now what was that cheesy phrase? Oh right. Love at first sight.

I rolled my eyes.

Flemeth was now walking towards them. I assume this was to explain everything to both of them. Alistair looked a tad bit too overprotective. I smiled. Just like I imagined.

Flemeth was now gesturing to Morrigan who was walking out of the hut. I assume that this is the part where she asks the wardens to take Morrigan with them. Then out of nowhere she looked straight at me. Looks like I'll be going with them. I sighed and jumped off the tree.

Time to make my grand entrance.

Drum rolls please.

"Ah. This is the other companion I was talking about. You would do well to protect her with your lives." Flemeth said waving her long arm towards me.

"I will just be a hindrance to them." I muttered

Flemeth looked at me with dark eyes and said "Does it matter? The future is in your hands, like it or not."

“Gee, thanks. No pressure.” I said and rolled my eyes.

Morrigan smirked.

"Don't forget the stew in the fire mother. I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"You're more likely to return with this forest gone and me along with it if these two fail." She said gesturing towards the wardens.

"I-I didn't mean that mother." Morrigan stuttered.

"Of course you didn't. Now go on child. Be on your way."

_Okaaay. Very awkward._

"Sooo." I started. "Nice trees you have here. Very . . . Leafy." Alistair snorted and with that, our adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter :) next one will be a lot longer! promise! :)


	3. Osanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeryn's talents finally shows itself to her companions. What will their reactions be?

"I hate to break this peaceful stroll in the wilds but where in the Maker's name are we going?" I blurted out.

This was a kilometers after we left Flemeth's hut. No one was talking at all. We found Kestrel, Ceraphina's mabari while Morrigan was explaining how she's good with poultices and poisons. After that everyone simply ceased to talk. I know Alistair is still mourning Duncan's death, Ceraphina was busy concentrating on how she's going to be a good leader and Morrigan, well she's Morrigan so what do you expect. At least Kestrel is trying to make conversation. If making conversation is constantly handing you torn trousers, week old cakes, or muddy books. Well look on the bright side. I think he likes me.

Ceraphina looked back and smiled warmly.

"Lothering, dear."

"Lothering? Do you mind if I look for someone in Lothering?" I asked. What are you doing? One side of my brain asked. Trying to save the Hawkes the other side answered. Okay. That’s it. This internal monologue has to stop. I mean it. Ha-ha. Not in your life. Ugh. Even my brain doesn't want to cooperate now.

"You know someone there?" Morrigan asked her voice, once again, filled with suspicion.

"Well I wouldn’t say that. It’s more in the lines of saving one scrawny hero at a time." I said and laughed. Morrigan rolled her eyes and muttered something like “idiot” I think. Well whatever. That’s Morrigan for you. I smiled.

"Mind if I ask what your name is?" Ceraphina asked.

"Aeryn. Aeryn Leigh"

"Tis’ a very odd name." Morrigan quipped.

"Not from where I'm from." I smiled.

 

We traveled for a couple of more miles before we finally arrived in Lothering where bandits were asking for 'toll'. Oh this has to be good. Let’s hope I don’t get stabbed in the gut yet.

"All I'm saying is that there's no need for things to be ugly if you would just return the coin you stole from those refugees and leave." Ceraphina told the man who seems to be the leader of the bandits.

"No chance for that lassie!" The bandit said and leered at me.

“Or you can leave your pretty little friend over there for a couple of nights. I’m sure my men and I would enjoy her company.” I rolled my eyes.

“Well that’s too bad ugly. Since I don’t want yours.” I said and spat on his face. Maker Aeryn, can’t you hold your temper for once in your life.

The bandit made a move to grab me, Ceraphina kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling back. Then Alistair pushed (well more like shoved) me behind him. Then Morrigan sweet, darling Morrigan decided to cast a fireball at that moment. This of course spelled disaster the moment she decided to cast the damn spell. The impact of the spell caused Ceraphina to lose balance and trip over one of the dead bandit’s body. The bandit chose this moment to grab Ceraphina’s hair and point a knife to her throat.

"Everyone stop fighting! And don't even try to cast a spell mage, or I'll slit her throat." He sneered. Alistair stiffened and I notice him grip his sword tighter.

Great. Just bloody great. Why did this have to fucking happen. I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation. My head started to pound. I looked at the bandit holding Ceraphina and slowly walked towards him.

"You will let her go." I whispered. _Oka-ay where did that come from. I’m pretty sure my mouth and body are moving on its own right now._

"What are you trying to do? Don't do anything little girl or I'll slit her throat!" He threatened. Good question. I have no idea and I think my head will explode any minute now.

"Osanda" _Kneel you bastard._

The bandit made a strangled yelp and lost his hold on Ceraphina. She rolled away and Alistair took this opportunity to stab the man with his sword. It was over. Everyone was safe.

And I think my head just exploded and oh, is that a piece of my brain on the floor? The floor suddenly decided to take a closer look at my face. Oh wait that was just me, collapsing.

So why is Morrigan pointing her staff at me again? And what's up with the horrified looks from Ceraphina and Alistair. Oh wait. I know. What the hell did I just do?

"Tis obvious that you are not what I thought you were. Now tell me. How do you speak the tongue of the old gods?" Morrigan asked through clenched teeth. _Erm. Good question. I would like to know the answer myself._ I groaned.

“Answer me.” She insisted her voice a little louder this time.

“Can everyone stop screaming, I have a massive headache here.” I spat back. I didn't like the way she was treating me. I mean, didn’t I just save everyone’s asses? And my tolerance for bullshit is running low because of the pounding pain in my head.

"Everyone calm down! She saved my life. Whatever and whoever she is, I owe her my life." Ceraphina said. Oh there’s a smart plan. Morrigan lowered her staff but continued to glare at me.

"The question still stands little girl." Morrigan spat.

"Oh give it a bloody rest." I muttered and walked (more like crawled) beside Alistair who was staring at Lothering and its people.

 

"There it is. Lothering. Pretty as a picture." Alistair said, staring at the busybodies walking around.

"Oh you're back. I guess looking at your codpiece got too boring then." Morrigan told him sarcastically.

"Is this the part where I'm not surprised that you haven't had a friend your whole life?" Alistair retorted.

Ceraphina took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Can we at least try to get along?"

I smiled a little. And so the endless bickering starts.

I closed my eyes to keep my pounding head at bay. _Now think Aeryn, what should you do. Remember how you did it in your game._ And there it was. Like a dusty flow chart under my bed I knew exactly what to suggest. I smiled.

"I suggest we go to the tavern first or the chantry board. We do need a couple of coins you know." I said and they stared at me. Alistair’s mouth hung open. Morrigan was looking at me in a strange way and Ceraphina’s eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"What?"

"That's actually a good idea Aeryn." Ceraphina said.

"Tis’ obvious that the girl has more sense than Alistair." Morrigan quipped and Alistair groaned.

I giggled. This won't be so bad after all.


End file.
